


Шахматы

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [37]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Шерлок Холмс любил шахматы.





	Шахматы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863396) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Шерлок Холмс любил шахматы. Любил за вызов, за столкновение двух логик, за противоборство двух умов.  
  
Джон Ватсон, само собой, знал, как играют в шахматы, но эта игра слишком размеренна, чтобы разжечь огонь в его крови. Любому, кто бывал в настоящем сражении, известно: истинный азарт рождается в хаосе. Ни один план не переживёт столкновения с реальным противником, разве что на суррогатном поле боя - на шахматной доске. Но в чём тогда веселье?   
  
Так что пока Холмс старался думать на несколько ходов вперед, Ватсон не заглядывал дальше следующей карты и был этим вполне доволен. Они частенько спорили, сидя за бокалом бренди после хорошей потасовки: Холмс вечно разрабатывал план атаки, искал способы использовать слабые места противника, а Ватсону было достаточно просто бить все, что подвернется под кулак.   
  
— Стратегия!  
  
— Внезапность!  
  
Дружеские перепалки продолжались, пока не пустела бутылка, и тогда наступал момент появиться шахматной доске. Обычно он совпадал с моментом, когда у Ватсона появлялся шанс наконец победить в споре.  
  
Они учились друг у друга, и теперь Ватсон мог бросить Холмсу вызов с холодной головой, а Холмс — принести неожиданную жертву ради победы в партии.  
  
Осознавать это — слабое утешение, когда стоишь на пустом балконе.


End file.
